


Increase the Soup

by GentlemanBones



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanBones/pseuds/GentlemanBones
Summary: What's up with Teddie's body? Is it a bladder? Is it immune to radiation? If you touch his arm, you can FEEL bones in there, but they don't actually show up in an x-ray. This makes no sense. He won't consent to an invasive procedure, and it wouldn't be ethical to surprise him with one. But who could turn down a free lunch?
Kudos: 6





	Increase the Soup

**Author's Note:**

> (I cranked this out in about twenty minutes. You can tell.)

It was, admittedly, a comfortable blindfold; but fastened so tightly that when it was roughly pulled away from his eyes, “Theodore” “On The Mark” “Teddieson” (nobody knew his full name, or even really how to spell his mononym) let out a brief whimper of discomfort. Adjusting from darkness to the harsh light of the single lamp laying low overhead didn’t make him any less disoriented; it only let him see the table he’d been seated at, quite possibly the only piece of furniture in the room, aside from the folding chair under his hand-crafted backside.

“The average human stomach can easily contain two point five ounces of solid matter in its relaxed state.” A single voice, soft and low. One that had mastered brusque in content and comforting in tone. Teddie recognized it.

“N...Naoto?” He ventured, pulling his arms close to his chest and hunching defensively in his seat. On cue, steely eyes pierced the lamp light, studying Teddie from the protection of the brim of Naoto’s newsie cap. She was wearing a heavy coat today, disappearing into androgyny to make sure the conversation stayed on her target.

“When pushed, an adult’s stomach can hold up to a quart of liquid.” She continued, briefly taking a hand from her coat pocket to trace fingers along her bottom lip in thought. Gently glossy, Teddie noticed. “What kind of soup do you like, Teddie?” Bending at the knee, she came up with two large containers of soup - just broth, really. “Shoyu? Miso? I picked these up on my way over, they’re fresh.”

Both quarts were slowly pushed Teddie’s way, across the table. Somehow, this didn’t soothe his trembling. “C-Come on, now, I may be incredible, but you said yourself I can only drink one of these, right?” Somehow, she had him on the back foot with just soup, and he didn’t even know what he was backing away from.

Naoto held up a small device, with a single button on top, and another light came on in the room; illuminating Teddie’s x-ray, showing his miraculously hollow human body. “Maybe you prefer something sweeter, like tomato or corn chowder. The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can cry into your favorite flavor. I’m getting to the bottom of this. Tonight.”


End file.
